Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2008-44552 illustrates a conventional example of an all terrain vehicle. In this conventional vehicle, the upper portion of the cabin is structured by connecting together the top portions of the front and rear roof supports using roof members, producing a cabin with a feeling of openness.
Additionally, in the aforementioned conventional vehicle, the cabin was structured using the technical concept that the cabin should be as broad as possible.
Specifically, the portion wherein the controls are disposed on the center console is formed so as to be higher than the seats, but further forward in an attempt to make the foot space of the driver and the passenger seated next to the driver be as wide as possible. However, the console must be made small in order to secure this space, and as a result, the space within the console must be narrow, with a problem in that it cannot be used effectively.